I Need You
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Penelope breaks up with Percy. Who is there to pick up the pieces? Slash oneshot...don't like, don't read...rated M for safety reasons.


**I Need You**

A/N: Don't own, so don't sue...they don't pay me enough at work

* * *

_That's when I broke…that moment changed the course of my life, forever!_

_Please don't ask what came over me when I saw it…it would just be too much…_

_I thought she loved me. She said so just that morning, prior to morning classes...she to Charms and me to Transfiguration._

_What caused her to forget those three little words between this morning and now? How could she do this to me? Apparently, she didn't love me, or she wouldn't have been kissing that deranged Slytherin boy!_

_She looked at me, as did he. She had a look of surprise, he had a smug smile plastered across his own face. I just stood there, frozen, unable to make a move, my eyes meeting with hers._

_"Percy," she began, wiggling from her lover's grasp, "I didn't mean to! Let me explain!"_

_That's when I ran, as fast as I could, tears running down my face_.

* * *

"How could she do that to him!" Ginny screamed, throwing her Potions book onto the table. Ron just stared at his little sister, eyes hungry for an explanation. 

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"Penelope was snogging one of the Slytherin Quidditch players and Percy found her," Ginny explained, taking a seat next to Ron, "I found him entering the Tower just as I was leaving, crying!"

Ron choked on what little food was in his mouth. Harry slapped him on the back.

"Percy crying?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded.

"That's not good," Ron continued, "Are you sure you have your facts correct, Ginny?"

"Yes, Ron!" Ginny yelled, causing the other Gryffindors to look into their direction.

"Fred and George heard it from Katie," she continued, in a pitch lower than previously, "and she heard it from Oliver Wood."

"How would Wood know?" Ron asked again.

"Ron, he had Transfiguration with Percy!" replied Ginny, "and he was with Percy when it happened!"

* * *

"Percy!" Fred yelled, leaning against the doorjamb. His twin brother, George, and Percy's dormmate, Oliver Wood soon followed him. All three boys were trying to coax Percy out of the room. 

"Go away!" Percy cried, clearly still saddened by that morning's events.

"No, we are not going away, Percy!" George replied, withdrawing his wand from the folds of his robes.

"I said go away, George! That means you too, Fred!"

"You left us with no other choice, Percy!" Fred replied, also withdrawing his wand.

"Alohomora!" Fred and George screamed, busting the door open. They entered, followed by Oliver. They found the Head Boy lying on his bed, face buried in his pillow.

"Perce, quit sulking!" Fred began,

"Yeah, while you're in here, rules are being broken!"

"They need you in Snape's corridor!"

"Apparently, some first year Hufflepuff got hexed!"

"I said go away!" a muffled Percy snapped. Fred and George looked at one another, then back to Percy.

"Thinking what I am thinking, George?"

"I believe so, Fred!"

Percy suddenly felt himself being jerked off his bed. Fred had one arm and George had the other arm.

"Where to, Fred?"

"I don't know. Where to, Oliver?" Percy looked at Fred, then to George, and finally to his dormmate, Oliver.

"Quidditch pitch, boys," Oliver replied, smirking at Percy.

"Here, take it!" Oliver spoke, handing a school broom to Percy, who took it rather reluctantly.

"Flying always takes my mind off my problems, Percy," Oliver began, mounting his broomstick. Oliver looked at Percy, who just stood there, broomstick in hand, looking back at him.

"Mount your broom, Percy! What are you? A first year?"

"I don't have to do this, Wood!" Percy yelled, throwing the broom down onto the grass. Oliver unmounted his broom and laid it down on the ground.

"Fine then, Weasley," he bit back, "Wallow in your sorrows! See if I care!"

Oliver stared at Percy, expecting him to return to the castle. Much to his surprise, Percy remained in his spot, staring back at Oliver.

"I am not wallowing in my sorrows, Oliver! I was in love with her! She betrayed me!"

Percy began to cry again. He dropped down to the ground and drew his legs toward his chest.

"She fucking betrayed me! I thought she loved me!" Oliver fell beside his dormmate and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"She's nothing to you now, Percy," Oliver consoled the redhead, " You deserve much better." Percy continued to cry.

You do deserve much better, Percy, Oliver thought, I hope that one day, I can be that…

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Ginny asked, sitting between Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. 

"Oliver took him to the pitch," Fred responded, stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Yeah," George continued, also shoving potatoes in his mouth.

"You left Percy with Oliver!" Ginny blurted out.

"What's wrong with that, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ugh! One of them is bound to kill the other, Harry! Especially if Percy is flying a broomstick!"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry continued.

"Percy hasn't flown a broomstick since his first year," Ron answered, "and even then, he only did it once."

"Percy is afraid of heights," Ginny picked up.

"Oh!" Harry replied, "I didn't know!"

The group went back to eating when they heard a distinctive yell…

"Fred! George!" The twins looked to one another, then to Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"You didn't see us," Fred spoke in a low tone. Then, he and George disappeared under the table. Moments later, Percy appeared, face as red as his hair.

"Where are they?" he asked, looking to Ginny, Ron, and Harry in turn. All three shrugged, leaving Percy angrier than before.

* * *

After rooming with the current Head Boy for six years, Oliver should had remembered something as simple as "No, I don't fly. Remember first year?" 

Oliver did in fact remember first year, very well as a matter of fact! How could he have forgotten that Percy was afraid of heights! What made matters truly worse was that it did not dawn on Oliver until the Keeper pulled the Head Boy onto the back of his broomstick and was in the air only a few feet before the boy started crying.

Oliver was going to kill the twins…for allowing him to make such a stupid decision!

* * *

Oliver was sitting in the library, finishing up his NEWT level Transfiguration essay when he heard the chair across the table from him move. He looked up from his textbook and parchment to find Percy, arms loaded with his own books. 

"May I sit with you?" he timidly asked. Oliver nodded. Percy sat his books onto the table, then sat down.

"Still working on that essay?" Percy asked, opening up his Potions book.

"Yeah," Oliver replied, still looking at his essay.

"Need any help?" Percy asked again, catching Oliver off guard. Percy never, in Oliver's years of knowing the boy, ever offered to help anyone, especially Oliver himself.

Oliver glared at Percy, face full of a mixture of surprise and utter confusion.

"What?" the redhead asked, adjusting his glasses.

"You never ask me if I need help, Percy!" Oliver began, "I always have to beg you for it!"

"Well, sorry," Percy replied, in the same timid nature he had earlier. He looked back at his book.

"I just thought that I would offer my assistance, especially after the way I acted toward you earlier today."

Oliver looked up from his essay out of frustration and noticed that Percy was crying again.

"You don't need to apologize for anything that happened at the pitch today. It was my fault for dragging you there in the first place."

Percy began to wipe the tears from his face.

"Sorry, I don't know why I have been so emotional lately," Percy began.

"Maybe it's because of Penelope," Oliver replied, sitting aside his schoolwork.

"No, I don't believe so," Percy continued, still wiping his eyes, "I was like this before we broke up."

"When did you break up with her?"

"This morning between Potions and Charms. She was more like 'you're nice and all, but I believe we should start seeing other people'."

"I bet she was seeing Higgs behind your back for weeks, even months!" Oliver snapped, "You deserve so much better, and for once, your brothers agree with me!"

"You told my brothers!" Oliver nodded.

"They had to know, Percy. I wanted to give them a good reason to knock Higgs out at the first Quidditch match!" Percy let out a quiet moan.

"What's wrong now, Weasley?" Percy looked at Oliver, his blue eyes meeting up with Oliver's brown ones.

"I'm just going through some awkward moments. That's all," Percy mumbled, as he rose from his seat. He then gathered up his books.

"I'm going back to the Tower," Percy finished, "Want to come with me?"

Oliver closed his book and gathered up his things, departing the library behind the redheaded boy.

* * *

_Percy was wandering down a deserted corridor. All was dark and silent around him. He continued to walk on until he encountered a door in front of him. He began to open it when he noticed a familiar voice behind him. _

_"Percy, I didn't mean to hurt you this way, but you need to know," the voice whispered._

_"Then, why did you hurt me like that?" he asked, not turning around._

_"Because you never truly loved me." Percy flew around, finding Penelope standing there._

_"I did love you!"_

_"No, you didn't. Whenever we were together, you would always look at him, not me."_

_"Look at who?"_

_"You know who I am talking about, Percy." Percy sighed and looked at Penelope._

_"Do you love him?" she asked. Percy sighed again, and nodded._

_"Well…only the truth shall set you free," she whispered again, disappearing into the darkness…_

* * *

Percy woke up in a cold, clammy sweat, breathing heavily. 

"Percy?" a faint, heavily accented voice asked. Moments later, Percy found his dormmate coming toward him, wand lit up.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked, in a rather calm, but tired voice. Percy shook his head. Oliver took that as a signal to set next to Percy.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a dream, that's all, just a dream," Percy quickly replied, shaking violently.

"Are you sure?" Percy nodded. Oliver began to stand up, only to feel his arm being pulled, forcing him back into a sitting position. Oliver found Percy tearing up.

"Please," the redhead spoke in a low voice, "please don't leave me, Oliver."

Oliver suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and a head lay on his shoulder. Oliver's only reaction was to place his arms around the thin boy and lay his head atop Percy's own.

* * *

Percy woke up the next morning, an arm draped over his waist and a light breath hitting his ear. He gently turned his head to find his roommate lying next to him, still asleep. Percy managed to pick up his watch and look at the time. 

"Eight o'clock," he said quietly, sitting the watch back down on the nightstand. Percy felt Oliver's arm wrap tighter around him. Percy then placed his hand on top of Oliver's and fell back asleep.

* * *

"This is odd," Ginny spoke, taking a seat between George and Harry at the Gryffindor table. She began to look around the table, taking a mental note of everyone. 

"What's odd?" Hermione asked, taking her seat across from Ginny. Ginny looked at her watch, then back to Hermione.

"It's ten in the morning and I haven't seen Percy anywhere!"

"Maybe Percy finally took the hint and decided to be a real teenager and sleep in," said Ron, yawning.

"Well, if you think that's odd, Ginny," spoke Fred, taking a bite of his oatmeal, "we were supposed to have Quidditch practice this morning at seven and Wood never showed up!"

"Are you bloody serious?" asked Ron. Fred, George, and Harry all nodded.

"Well, both Percy and Oliver came in late last night," Hermione answered, "around one I think. They had probably just came back from the library because they each had books in their arms. Both of them were talking about something when Percy spotted me and shut up."

"Probably ranting on about that girl…what's her name…doesn't matter now, I guess," George smiled, "I bet Wood was just listening to be supportive of Percy."

"Why would Oliver want to hear about her, or any other girl for that matter, is beyond me!" Fred continued. George just shrugged.

"The field is clear for him now that she's with someone else," George continued. Everyone looked at the twins.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked. The twins looked at her, then got up.

"We're going to the pitch. Everyone's invited to come join us."

Then, Fred and George left. Ginny looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Sometimes, they are so confusing!" Ginny remarked, as she reached for the oatmeal.

* * *

Oliver woke up with a jump. Next to him, fast asleep, was Percy Weasley. Oliver noticed that his arm was wrapped around the boy's thin frame. He slowly moved it and reached over to the boy's nightstand and picked up the watch lying there to check the time. 

"Fuck," Oliver hissed quietly, quickly getting out of the bed. Halfway through undressing, Oliver heard Percy moan.

"What time is it?" the redhead inquired, sitting up on the bed. He looked to find his roommate standing in the middle of the room, completely naked. Oliver looked at Percy, clearly not embarrassed. The Keeper noticed that Percy was beginning to blush.

"You act as if you never seen a penis before," Oliver remarked. Percy quickly turned away.

"I have, just not anyone that wasn't family," replied the Head Boy, "What time is it?"

"Ten fifteen, I think," Oliver answered, walking over to his wardrobe and opening it.

"Sorry about not waking you up earlier," Percy lowered his voice.

"That's alright. I just hope that Fred and George don't get the wrong impression." Silence fell for a few minutes between the boys.

"Are you going to put on any clothes any time soon?" Percy asked. Oliver looked at Percy and smiled.

"Nope, I don't think I will," he replied, "I think that I am just going to stand here in the nude."

"Why?" asked the redhead. Oliver grabbed a towel out of his wardrobe, and wrapped it around his waist. Then, he walked over to Percy and sat down on the edge of Percy's bed. Oliver brought two fingers up to Percy's chin and tilted his head back.

"Percy, may I ask you a question?" Percy nodded, staring at the other boy.

"May I kiss you?"

All Percy could do was sit there and stare at Oliver.

"Why?" Oliver smiled at Percy.

"I have been in love with you for some time, Percy," Oliver brought his voice down to just above a whisper, "but I thought that I would never have a chance to be with you. When you and Penelope finally broke up, I was so happy, because…"

"You might actually have a chance with me," Percy completed Oliver's sentence. Oliver nodded.

"How long, Oliver?" Percy continued, "How long have you wanted to be with me?"

"Since our fifth year," replied Oliver. Percy sighed and took Oliver's wrist. Then, the redhead looked down at the Keeper's hand.

"I never thought of you as that type of person, Oliver," Percy spoke, looking back up at his roommate, "Of all the girls in the school, you choose to fall for me?" Oliver nodded. "Why?"

"Because, Percy, you are everything that I look for in a person, both the good and the bad." Slowly, Oliver leaned in and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"So, do I even stand a chance?" Percy gave Oliver a small smile and nodded.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Fred asked, helping himself to mashed potatoes as Percy took a seat across from him. 

"Why does it concern you?" Percy replied, as he began to pour himself some pumpkin juice.

"Can we wonder about our dear brother?" George spoke, putting a forkful of vegetables in his mouth.

"So, Perce, have you seen Wood any today?" Fred continued, "He missed practice this morning." Percy shook his head.

"Not since last night, boys. And for the record, just because I share the same living quarters as someone doesn't mean I know his or her every move. I believe you should check the library. Do you know where it is, right?"

"Ha, ha, ha," George sarcastically remarked, "Very funny, Percy."

After a few minutes, Percy got up.

"I gotta go study for my Potions exam. I'll tell Oliver that you were looking for him if I see him."

* * *

When Percy entered the room, he found Oliver sitting up on his own bed, working on some homework, dressed in his pajama pants, working on an essay of some sort. 

"I see you're finally up, sleepyhead," Percy replied, walking over to Oliver. He then sat down beside the boy and took both the book and the essay and sat them on the floor.  
"Thanks," Oliver replied.

"No problem, you looked frustrated," said Percy.

"I have been thinking," Oliver began.

"Thinking? That's new!" Percy remarked. Oliver hit him lightly on the arm. "What have you been thinking about, Oliver?"

"About us." Oliver had never seen a confused look on his roommate's face, but if he did have one, it would be what Percy was showing at that exact moment.

"Us?" Oliver nodded. "What about us?" Percy continued.

"Well, we are both single, aren't we?" Percy nodded. "I'm gay and you are questioning, right?" Percy stared at Oliver.

"How did you know I was 'questioning'?"

"Just a lucky guess, I think. But, anyway, you said that I stood a chance. So, can I take it now?" Percy looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, placing an arm around Percy.

"I just got out of a relationship. I don't know if I would be able to put all my effort into it." Oliver hugged Percy.

"I can wait until you feel ready." Percy looked up at Oliver and smiled.

"Please, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? I promise that I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready." Oliver slowly felt arms wrap around his middle and a head lay on his chest.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the common room, finishing up essays for classes. 

"So, when's the next practice, Harry?" Ron asked, flipping through his book. Harry just shrugged.

"No idea," Harry replied, "I haven't seen Wood all day to ask."

"That's kind of odd," Hermione spoke as she rolled up her parchment.

"What's odd, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I haven't seen Percy all day either," she answered, "Usually we are the first ones up on the weekends."

"I remember George mentioning something about Percy showing up to dinner just before we came down," Harry continued, "He didn't stay long."

"Probably thought schoolwork was more important than eating a halfway decent meal. He's always doing that at home," Ron chuckled.

Suddenly, a door slammed, causing all three people to jump. Moments later, Oliver Wood entered the room, followed by Percy Weasley, both boys sporting jumpers and jeans and Oliver holding his broomstick. Before Harry could ask when the next practice was, both Oliver and Percy left the room just as quickly as they entered.

* * *

Oliver got on his broom and held out his hand for Percy to grab. Percy took the hand rather reluctantly and got on the broom behind Oliver. 

"Hold on tightly," Oliver spoke. Percy wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's waist. He then felt Oliver's hand lay on top of his.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so." Oliver then kicked off the ground and felt the smaller boy bury his face into his back.

* * *

Percy sat at his desk, working on an essay for Transfiguration when he heard Oliver enter the room. Percy, without putting his quill down, turned around and found the Keeper covered from head to toe in mud. He threw his broom to the floor and began to take off his Quidditch uniform. Oliver noticed Percy looking over his way. 

"Miss me?" Oliver asked, removing his outer robe. Percy sat his things onto the desk and got up. He walked over to Oliver and began to help him.

"It was quiet, but it got rather annoying after a while," Percy replied, taking off Oliver's jumper. Oliver removed his boots and untied his pants.

"So, I take it that you missed me," Oliver spoke, taking the redhead into his arms.

"Yes, I did," Percy replied, wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck.

"How long has is been?" Oliver asked, burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I believe a month and a half," Percy replied in a whisper, "It'll be two months the day we play Slytherin."

"Percy, I have a question," Oliver continued, looking up at Percy.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever sleep with Penelope?"

That was when Percy's eyes met up with Oliver. Then the redhead shook his head.

"No, I never did. She wanted me to, but I never did," he replied. He allowed his boyfriend to kiss him gently on the cheek. Without warning, Oliver picked Percy up, causing the boy to shriek in surprise. Oliver then carried the boy to his bed, dropped him on it, then got up and straddled his partner. Oliver took off Percy's glasses and set them on the nightstand.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Percy asked in a low tone, pulling Oliver closer to him.

"You were all I was thinking about at practice tonight. I'm surprised that I wasn't hit by one of your brothers," Oliver replied, nipping Percy's ear gently.

"Really?" Percy replied, trying his best to suppress a groan.

"Yep," Oliver continued as he moved his hands down Percy's body. The redheaded boy felt his boyfriend take one of his hands and place it…

Damn, the boy thought, as Oliver placed Percy's hand inside his trousers.

"Just think," Oliver whispered into Percy's ear, "That's all yours if you want it."

Just before Percy could respond, a knock came from the door, causing Oliver to swear in some sort of Scottish Gaelic. The brunette got off of Percy and walked to the door, as he tied his trousers in the process. Percy decided to go under the covers until whoever it was left. The voices that greeted Oliver were too familiar…

"What is it now, boys?" a rather frustrated Wood asked.

"When's our next practice, Wood?" Fred (or was it George) asked.

"Why?"

"Well..." George (or Fred) hesitated.

"Filch caught us letting off Stink Pellets in the dungeons…"

"We now have detention every evening this week…"

"As well as next week into November!"

There was silence in the room until Oliver yelled.

"Out! Now!"

Percy could hear the door slam and Oliver casting a locking charm on it. Moments later, Percy could feel Oliver get under the covers with him.

"How can you stand them?"

"One word…Mum," Percy replied.

Oliver lightly laughed. Percy got out from under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked, dumbfounded. Oliver watched as Percy removed all his clothes, one by one, until he was in the nude. When he turned to face his boyfriend, Percy was red in the face.

"I'm not much to look at," he spoke in a low tone as he climbed back under the covers.

"It doesn't matter," Oliver replied, giving Percy a kiss on the cheek, "You're everything I could possibly hope for"

Oliver straddled his boyfriend.

"And so much more."

* * *

It was quiet in the corridors as Percy finished up his rounds. Oliver had decided to come along, much to Percy's distaste. The most that both boys had seen was two fourth year Ravenclaw girls exit the library and the Weasley twins returning from detention with Snape. 

"This is boring," Oliver yawned, grabbing Percy's hand.

"I never said that it was exciting," Percy replied, as he squeezed Oliver's hand, "You didn't have to come with me you know."

"I was hoping we could snog somewhere along the way," Oliver spoke.

"We are not two little lovesick third year students, Oliver. We do not snog in random places, only to get caught by a prefect or worse, the head boy."

As the couple rounded the corner, Oliver pinned Percy to the stone wall, causing the other boy's eyes to widen.

"What are you doing, Oliver? Are you bloody mad? We could get caught!"

"By who? The last time I checked, all the prefects were done with their rounds, the head girl is sick," Oliver smiled, "and the head boy is right in front of me, waiting for a good snog from the captain of one of the greatest Quidditch teams at Hogwarts."

Oliver then leaned in and kissed Percy fiercely on the lips, causing Percy to moan into Oliver's mouth. As they continued, Percy began to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. As Oliver began to deepen the kiss, he gasped.

Damn…the boy's got sharp nails…

When they broke apart, Percy looked at Oliver and smiled.

"There's more where that came from."

* * *

Finally, the day of the long awaited Gryffindor- Slytherin match came. Oliver had awoken up much early than he had planned to. As he exited the bathroom, he turned to find Percy awake in his own bed, book in hand. 

"I see somebody else is awake," Oliver spoke, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He sat down next to Percy, who placed his book onto the nightstand next to the bed.

"Good morning to you too," Percy replied, as he leaned in and kissed Oliver. As the two kissed, Oliver could feel a pair of hand traveling down his torso, to his…

"If you behave, you can have it tonight," Oliver replied, as he took a breath. The next response caught Oliver's attention.

"Why not now?"

"Well…" Oliver continued, lying down. Percy got up on top of the brunette boy and straddled his mid section. Slowly, Percy pulled off Oliver's towel, revealing the Keeper's raging hard on.

"Just couldn't wait, could you?" Percy grinned. He leaned in and the two young men began kissing quickly and roughly.

"But, I thought you weren't ready?" Oliver asked, between breaths.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Oliver," Percy whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I was never comfortable with the thought of having sex with Penelope, but with you, it's different." Percy continued to kiss Oliver.

"If you want to," Oliver continued. Suddenly, Percy found himself on his back, his boyfriend kissing him frantically.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Oliver questioned, running his hands down Percy's sides. The redheaded Head Boy nodded. Then, Oliver stuck two of his fingers into his own mouth and sucked them for a minute. After taking them out, he stuck them up his boyfriend's anus and began to thrust them back and forth. While he continued to do that, he began to run his tongue down Percy's body. When Oliver came back to kiss Percy on the lips, Oliver breathlessly spoke, "This might hurt a little, love."

Oliver took his fingers out. Then, he grabbed his wand off of Percy's nightstand and muttered a spell. He placed the wand back on the nightstand and looked at his boyfriend with a smile.

"I'll take it slow, okay?" Percy nodded, as Oliver slowly entered him, his right hand entwined with Percy's left hand.

* * *

"We couldn't have done it without our two best players! Give it up for Oliver Wood and Harry Potter!" Alicia screamed. Gryffindor had won their game, 200 to 50. Oliver was hoping to celebrate the win quietly with Percy, but after a brilliant catch by Harry, Oliver had to have a Butterbeer. He noticed his boyfriend sitting next to the fire, alone. Oliver made his way through the crowd to Percy. He sat next to him and offered his drink. Percy took it and looked at Oliver. 

"I love you, Percy Weasley," Oliver whispered into Percy's ear.

"I love you too, Oliver," Percy replied in an equally quiet voice.

"I want to go on your rounds with you again tonight, and maybe later, a repeat of this morning," Oliver continued. Percy nodded, as he lightly touched Oliver's hand.

* * *

Percy and Oliver entered the dorm, hand in hand. 

"That was bloody brilliant!" Oliver exclaimed, making his way to Percy's bed. Percy followed him, removing his robes. He fell to the bed, with Oliver following suit.

"Well, since the twins didn't get him, I thought I would," Percy replied. Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

"You, by far, are the most intelligent wizard I have had the chance of being with," Oliver said, causing Percy to blush.

"I love you," the Keeper continued, as he began to straddle the redheaded Head Boy. His lips made contact with Percy's, making his way down the boy's neck. Just as soon as Oliver began to remove Percy's jumper, the door slammed open.

"Percy! We wanted to know…" Fred (or George) began. They stopped, then continued, in a scream, "What in the bloody fucking hell?"

"Wood? Percy?" the other screamed. Oliver fell on top of Percy in surprise, causing Percy to gasp for air. He rolled to the side, to find Fred and George staring with their mouths wide open. Oliver looked at Percy, to see that he was embarrassed.

"Go away!" Percy screamed suddenly, jumping off the bed. Oliver followed Percy as he chased the twins down the stairs and into the common room.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything for me!" Percy screamed, chasing the twins around the common room.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to! Honestly!" Fred yelled, jumping the couch.

"We didn't know!" George yelled as well, following Fred. Percy continued to run after the twins until Oliver grabbed him around the waist.

"You always ruin everything!" Percy screamed. Finally, the twins stopped, realizing that Oliver had Percy.

"We didn't know anything about it, Percy!" George spoke breathlessly.

"We knew about Oliver…but Percy, we didn't know you swung that way!" Fred continued.

"You got us!"

Percy stared at the twins in confusion, then looked to his boyfriend for an explanation.

"They knew about my crush on you," Oliver told Percy, "They were the ones that tried to get me to ask you out." After Oliver's explanation, Percy looked back at the twins.

"Get out of my face! I don't want to see the two of you for the rest of the day!" Percy and Oliver watched the twins run through the portrait hole. After the hole closed, both young men went back to the dorm room.

"Now the whole school is going to know!" Percy exclaimed, as Oliver shut the door behind them.

"Better now than later," Oliver replied, taking Percy into his arms. Then, Percy stared at Oliver.

"What was going on between you and the twins?"

"Well, love," Oliver began, kissing Percy's cheek, "They found out that I liked you and after your break up with Penelope, they thought I should try to get you to go out with me. They believed the whole time that it was a lost cause." Percy then kissed Oliver.

"Believe me, it wasn't," Percy replied.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver and Percy stood in an empty entrance hall, hand in hand. 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, love?" Oliver asked. Percy nodded.

"I cannot be truly happy until we do this…besides, I want to see Penelope's face when I walk in with the hottest Quidditch player in the school."

Oliver chastely placed a kiss on Percy's head.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked, squeezing Percy's hand. The redhead nodded, as he was led into the Great Hall by Oliver.

Heads turned as whispers picked up as Oliver and Percy made their way to the Gryffindor table. Percy swore that he saw Penelope's jaw drop as she sat with Higgs. When the boys got to their seats, Oliver let go of his boyfriend's hand and pulled out a chair for Percy.

"Sit down," Oliver hissed, as he noticed Percy looking strangely at him. Percy sat down, followed by Oliver.

"Glad you could join us Percy," George spoke, taking a bite of toast.

"Decided to finally greet the school?" Fred asked, taking a bite of cereal. Percy smiled as he felt Oliver's hand lay on his thigh.

"Feeling better, love?" Oliver whispered. Percy nodded, feeling very happy that he was finally out of the broomcloset…


End file.
